


No biting!

by plikki



Series: Body part reveals [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beach Day, F/M, Identity Reveal, Making Out, Shirtless Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: A fun day at the beach sparks something between Marinette and Adrien. It can be justified with her long-time crush on him but what happens when she gets involved in a similar situation with Chat Noir?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Body part reveals [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027963
Comments: 59
Kudos: 353





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, haha. As you can tell, this will be a different body part reveal. All the previous ones were short and cracky. This veers into different territory but is still technically a body part reveal, huh.  
> The conversation that gave birth to this idea happened a while ago and it was a group effort so I'm not tagging anyone.  
> I reached the word count typical for this series with the first scene and I had to stop writing anyway, but I decided that I can get some feedback while the time to write the second part comes. So dive in!  
> Also, typical me to write a beach scene when it's -10C outside, facepalm.

Marinette had expected a fun and relaxing weekend with friends on the seaside. The train ride full of jokes had been a promising beginning as well as the lunch with seafood just by the beach. But when they finally got to the beach, she hit a snag. 

She tried to convince herself that she was no longer 14 so there was no need to swoon over Adrien, but boy, she hadn’t been prepared to see him only in snug swimming trunks. When he took off his clothes, he looked like he was getting ready for a photoshoot of the latest swimsuit line instead of a swim with friends. 

_It’s not fair,_ Marinette thought, unable to tear her eyes away from the muscles at play under the tanned skin. He’d only gotten more fit with years and at 17, he looked absolutely yummy. 

Of course, she tried to act normal. They were friends, she was so much better at this whole thing, because she couldn’t spend her whole life pining after him, right? But she hadn’t been ready to feel the basic pull towards him that went beyond reason and logic. 

As the day progressed and the couples were busy with each other, they were unsurprisingly forced to seek entertainment on their own. It was easy to find distraction from being the only non-couple in their friend group when they were in Paris, but on the beach, not so much. 

When he offered her to take a walk with him, she was hesitant, but as they found a small private beach nearby she realised it wasn’t such a bad thing. 

Of course, Adrien did his best to lure her in the water, but her skin was so warmed up by the sun that she shrieked when even the smallest drop landed on her, making him laugh. He on the other hand, just jumped right in and then returned to her to shake the water from his hair all over her like a dog.

When he tried to pull her in, she protested, but then she slipped and they ended up falling in the shallow water, the waves lapping at their feet. They were laughing and panting from the exertion as they rolled to a stop with surprising ease, but neither of them was indifferent to how their bodies touched on too many points with no clothes between them. 

This became clear when their eyes met and Marinette could swear she could feel the air sizzling. She hesitated again, but only for a second. She was a big girl, she could take this. Maybe it wasn’t Adrien declaring his undying love as she’d once dreamed, but she could take what she was offered. 

He seemed to contemplate this as well, judging from the way his eyes fell to her lips and he made no attempt to get up. Ever the gentleman, he wouldn’t make the first move without asking, so she saved him from having to do so by just dragging him down for a kiss. 

When their lips met and Marinette’s eyes fell closed, the game changed dramatically. Gone was the fun and careless air. She was instantly aware of his body on top of her, the skin wet and cool against hers. The kiss was slow at first, exploring and seeking confirmation that this was indeed happening.

And then it changed. Her fingers found their way to his damp hair and she used her hold on him to tilt his head a little to give her better access. They were in surprising sync, as if they knew what the other wanted without the need to ask. Marinette was surprised, because the only person she had such a connection with was Chat, but this was definitely not the moment to think about him!

They kissed and kissed as their hands leisurely explored each other, until he left her mouth to give her a breather, but his lips continued downwards. She shivered when she felt the beginnings of a stubble scratch her neck. Was it really getting so late, she thought distantly. 

Then it was his teeth that lightly scraped the sensitive skin and she arched into him. It was _oh_ , _so good._ She knew what he wanted as he nipped at the skin at the base of her neck, before his lips closed over her pulse point and he sucked. 

“Ah,” she couldn’t stop herself from exclaiming, his touch electrifying and so addictive. But then she realised this was not a good idea. Kiss bruised lips she could hide and explain, but hickeys? They were a sure giveaway and she didn’t feel like explaining to the others how they had been busy while alone. It was something between them.

“No biting,” she laughed breathily and he lifted his head to smile at her. Here he was, nestled between her legs in such a tempting way, drops of water still glistening on his skin. Her fingers itched to trace his sculpted abs and maybe venture even lower, while they continued kissing. Oh how she wanted this. But somehow when their eyes met and the lips-on-skin contact was lost, some of the magic faded. 

They realised where they were, the sand sticking to them and the sun already low in the sky. They had to go and needed to wash away the sand before returning to the others. So he lifted off of her and helped her up. 

She didn’t feel like talking, not right away, with his kisses all still fresh in her mind. He didn’t press the issue, so they just took a dip and then headed back to their friends. The train ride home was more subdued, everyone was tired from the sun and water and the two hours to Paris passed in quiet conversations and napping. 

When they returned to Paris, it was already getting dark and everyone just went home.

And then, finally alone with her thoughts, Marinette wondered what had happened. Where did the sexual tension between them appear from all of a sudden? Was it the beach, the lack of clothes, the being away from home that did it? She didn’t know. 

She wasn’t sure what she felt. This was no longer her first crush that left her flushed and stuttering. They were older now and the game was different now. She wanted to talk to him and didn’t want to at the same time. How did two people go around discussing something like this anyway?

After showering, she prepared to read a book to distract herself, but when she woke up with a start a while later, she realised she’d fallen asleep. 

The images in her mind had been disturbing, water and sun and sand, but while one minute she’d been making out with Adrien, the next moment she was looking into Chat’s eyes and claiming his lips. Her subconscious was playing tricks on her, merging the two images and leaving her confused when she woke up.

But it was nothing to what she felt when she saw Chat’s face above her, looking at her through her skylight, and realised she wasn’t dreaming anymore. He was there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit I grappled with this concept for some time, because I wanted to write it (make-outs, duh!) but I also couldn't think of a way to do it without making it seem very OOC. I decided that letting them grow up a bit and separate the notion of love and lust in their minds was a good start. What they did may not seem so questionable for what happened in this chapter but in the next one? Uh-oh. Overall, we're dealing with hormonal teenagers and when sexual tension which has been there for years comes into play, well, can you blame them? But I would love to hear your thoughts on this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking can wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it's done!

“Chat, what are you doing here?” Marinette asked, feeling self conscious in the tank top and shorts she used for sleeping. Especially with her dream still fresh in her mind. 

“It’s not an appropriate time, obviously. Sorry for bothering you,” he said, eyes darting to the side.

“I’m already awake anyway. Come in. Is something wrong? An akuma?” She fumbled with an earring as she wondered how she was going to get away to transform.

He jumped down on her bed, still looking surprisingly hesitant. They were friendly enough with each other and had hung out together a few times over the years so she was taken aback to see him shy away from her.

“No, it’s not that. I wanted to talk to you about something.. But maybe it’s not a good idea and.. “ He said and this time his eyes remained fixed on her, making her feel hot all over. There was something about the way he was looking at her, some familiarity that she hadn’t expected. “Why do you have to look so irresistible?” He whispered and she thought she’d misheard him. 

But no, the hunger in his eyes spoke volumes anyway. 

“What-what about Ladybug?” She asked, trying to buy herself some time because while she was surprised, she also couldn’t explain why she suddenly wanted to kiss him senseless. Was it the dream? Or what had happened with Adrien had only whetted her appetite? But she couldn’t go around kissing guys, right? This would make her, what? A few choice words came to mind and she almost flinched. 

“Maybe I waited long enough for her?” Chat said, some uncertainty in his eyes, but he moved closer to her. 

Funny how she’d felt the same way about Adrien before that day. But had something changed apart from their make-out? They hadn’t even talked about it and well, could anyone blame her for giving in to her curiosity after all this time? She’d always felt attracted to Chat no matter how much she’d tried to deny it. Especially as he grew up and filled out that skin-tight suit, leaving very little to the imagination. 

She shivered as their eyes locked in the dim light of her nightlight. 

“Is this what you came here for?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She didn’t need to spell it out, he knew what she meant, judging from the way his eyes darted down her barely clothed body. 

“I wanted to talk to you but talking is so hard for some reason when you have other things on your mind,” he said with a half-smile. He leaned in, but stopped when he got close, clearly waiting for a sign from her. 

Her eyes moved to his lips, so inviting and tempting. _To hell with it_ , she thought before reaching for him and pulling him close.

“Then don’t talk,” she said before kissing him. 

She hadn’t been prepared for the onslaught of emotions that kiss caused. She felt all the suppressed feelings finally breaking free, making her head spin. She’d wanted this, why had she denied herself something she could have for so long?

She hadn’t expected the forwardness from him though. He kissed her with such vigour, she felt her toes curling, and he didn’t hesitate before pushing her back to fall on her pillow and settling over her. 

Marinette gasped when he lightly bit her bottom lip, but welcomed him when he deepened the kiss. She wanted more, she needed more, she realised as she wrapped one leg loosely around his and pulled him closer. 

They both moaned when their bodies aligned in an unexpectedly tantalising way. They both moved and the friction was the best thing in the world, making the air turn hot and heavy around them. 

Wanting him was not a surprise, she’d allowed herself to imagine something more in the past. There was also the added thrill of him wanting her like that when she wasn’t Ladybug, something that made her feel even braver.

Her fingers found his hair, tugging on it and eliciting a growl from him. She felt a hand on her hip, the tip of his claws grazing her skin where her top had ridden up. Why feel guilty, she thought, since he had no way of knowing she’d been in a similar position with Adrien earlier in the day. 

Their lips separated, their pants filling the air. But he didn’t pull back, his mouth leaving a tingling trail down her neck, only to be replaced by his teeth. Marinette shivered when she felt his teeth against her skin, a nip here, a tug there, before his lips closed around the sweetest spot and he sucked, making her see stars.

It was electrifying and she wanted more, but something stopped her. Hickeys were not a good idea, she’d realised that earlier, and now was not an exception.

“No biting,” she said as she fought to keep a hold of her sanity. 

When he looked up at her and grinned, time stopped. She realised his touch, the way he’d nipped at her neck, was too familiar. And so was the smile on his lips. Her own words echoed in her mind. She’d said the same thing with Adrien as well. Even her dream had tried to tell her that!

“Adrien,” she whispered. Her hands were still in his hair and he was between her legs and if she’d thought they’d gone far on the beach, here they were now in her bed, which was in some ways worse. The thought finally registered in her hormone-clouded brain and she blushed. 

His eyes widened and he pulled back a little, but he didn’t deny it.

“Oh dear,’ she mumbled.

“Not that I mind, I wanted to tell you myself, but how...?” He asked. 

“The way you almost bit me… your teeth… “ she tried to explain, feeling her cheeks grow hotter. “It’s not creepy that I made the connection right?” She said sheepishly.

“Ha, not at all! I just didn’t expect it.” His warm smile reassured her. “I didn’t want to put you in a position of making out with two guys, I’m sorry.” It was his turn to look guilty.

“It was me who did it, no need to be sorry,” she laughed. “I felt so.. wretched for about a second and this still didn’t stop me! After all, we didn’t talk about what happened this afternoon,” she shrugged.

“I know. This is why I’m here. I wanted to talk to you, to tell you how much I like you. But I wasn’t thinking clearly obviously, since I believed coming here this way would be a good idea.” He really looked sorry as he sat down next to her, the loss of contact helpful to get her thoughts in order but also making her miss him.

“We’re both guilty of not thinking clearly,” she said with a rueful smile. “Now. You’re telling me you’re over Ladybug?” She knew it was a low blow to ask him that, instead of just telling him the truth, but she wanted to hear the answer.

“Maybe? A part of me will always love her, I’m sure, but if anyone can compete with her, it’s you,” he replied with a soft smile. 

“Isn’t it funny that we’re one and the same then?” She admitted. She didn’t know what she’d expected his reaction to be, but when he suddenly kissed her hard, she almost abandoned the conversation.

He pulled back too quickly, almost making her whimper, but his eyes glowing with something unmistakable - happiness, made up for it. 

“It’s been so long since I last dared entertain the idea that this could be true,” he said. “It’s like my biggest dream coming true.”

“Oh. Then you were at least a step ahead of me since it took me making out with both of you to make the connection,” she said with a grin. “Well, it should make more sense for you how I didn’t hesitate before welcoming you in my bed. We’ve always had this special connection as partners.”

“As far as I was aware, that connection was entirely platonic to you.” He said and she could imagine the eyebrow lifted under his mask. 

“With all the flirting? Pfft, come on. It was just me being faithful to my crush to… you,” she said with a giggle. 

“Now earlier today makes more sense, because you really surprised me.” They looked at each other for a second, no doubt remembering the heated afternoon. 

“”We both surprised each other. Great. Now can you detransform, please?” she pleaded, her eyes never leaving his. He didn’t move, but a whispered phrase and the magic dissipated. 

“Hey,” he said, the same devilish smile that she was so used to seeing on Chat’s face now on Adrien’s. She’d been so blind.

“Come here, kitty. You have some unfinished business,” she said, beckoning him in. 

“Are we done with talking?” he asked as he moved back to his old place, leaning in to brush his nose against her. 

“We’ll have enough time for talking. Now we have years to make up for doing something else,” she said, before kissing him. Yep, she’d loved kissing him as Adrien and she’d definitely loved kissing him as Chat, but she loved it the most when she did it while knowing they were one and the same. 

And the next time she felt his teeth graze her neck, she didn’t stop him. There was no need. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, can anyone please tell my brain to quiet down and not throw more ideas at me? Like I have two at the moment and I want to write them all 😫 who the hell questioned how many reveals we can write before we run out of inspiration??? (it was my husband, the joke is on me...)


End file.
